


Asking for help,

by mayofrose



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayofrose/pseuds/mayofrose
Summary: Summary, what if, right after Light gets his memories back from the death note. He realizes he cannot be Kira, all by himself. So he asks L, whom he had fallen in love with. When he had no memories and trusts L now to protect his life. Light ask him, to help them continue being Keira and L presently agrees. But under certain conditions. If you want to know the conditions are you need to read the story, to find out.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello years ago. I have put my fan fiction on fanfiction.net underneath the same username. Now I am reposing it on to this website . In the hope that more people will be able to read my Fan Fiction and creativity. If you have already read the story on fanfiction.net. Then you would be familiar with the following story. I hope you enjoy it.

Asking for help, chapter 1.

Summary, what if, right after Light gets his memories back from the death note. He realizes he cannot be Kira, all by himself. So he asks L, whom he had fallen in love with. When he had no memories and trusts L now to protect his life. Light ask him, to help them continue being Keira and L presently agrees. But under certain conditions. If you want to know the conditions are you need to read the story, to find out.

Categories; romance and drama. Rated M for mature content. Such as sex, killing was supernatural means killing and other not so nice.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lights point of view. I was holding the death note. All my memories came back to me, on me being Keira and all the crimes I come at it as he. I was shocked over this behavior of my. But not overly so, because the death note is the ultimate weapon and the ultimate power. I remember" ultimate power can lead to ultimate destruction, if not properly restrained within the bounds of society." I could not remember who said this in point of history. But I do remember it in one of my endless history classes. So after I killed the guy named Iguchi. He worked for the advertising agency. He was using the death notes power to help this its profits. On top of killing criminals, like REM asked him to do. I walked up to L. Who was extremely troubled by the turn of events, that just occurred." Can I speak to you privately?" I asked him. The way he looked at me, his smile. Which for him was extremely normal. He nodded his head in agreement and we got up to his room. In this room there were no cameras or recording devices.I had insisted on that when I stayed with him. During the time I was chained to him with the handcuffs. At this time I was the only one who had touched the Death Note in the entire investigation team force. I decided to hand the Death Note to L, when he touched the Death Note he was able to see the God of Death. He naturally freaked out over this Revelation so I kissed him to calm him down in return he kissed me back. I enjoyed the kiss a lot but I broke away to let him talk to me, "How come you're not freaking out?" He asked me which of course he was referring to seeing the God of Death who is sitting in the corner of the room. "Because I have seen one before and I know there's no cameras or audio equipment in this room L, so I'm going to trust you with my biggest secret and my life. Because I realized something, one that I have fallen in love with you and two I need your help to continue being Kira. For you see I am Kira L" I said to him. He of course opened his eyes wide and dropped open his mouth in surprise. But then he smiled at me." I've always known, that you are Kira. But never had the proof, before. However, now that I too told me which I appreciate. Question to you want me to do this information light?" He asked me. I said very loudly. Isn't it very obvious to him. I thought to myself."I your help L, in continuing to be Keira. I understand myself enough. To know that I cannot do it all by myself anymore. I also note that I do not love Misa. But the God of death over there, his name is ram will kill me. If I do not get Misa out of jail." I said to him. L point of view. To say that I was shocked, by lights Revelation would be an understatement. Of massive proportions in my opinion.But I could perceive, light was coming. I also understood his motivation behind becoming Kira. I, also, I've done the unthinkable and fallen in love with him. So, I decided to help with these costs. But under certain conditions.''I will help you. But underneath certain conditions. One, I must monitor who you killed. Two, I must also be able, With your weapon." I say.He smiles. And nods his head in agreement. Then we kiss passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Asking for help, chapter 2. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L point of view. I am glad that Light had agreed to my condition. 1 he must be monitored every time he kills. With the power of the Death Note.Two, he must share his power of dealing with me. I think this as walk back down to the investigation room. I ponder, how I'm going to get Misa out of the predicament. That she seems to be in, so that Light's life spared. From the evil intent of the God of death, whose name is the ram. I ponder the situation at hand as I eat my favorite short bread strawberry cake. And then I come up with the perfect answer in my mind. I'll move the blame for Misa's actions, onto someone else. But the question is who I should use. I instant message Light, him on the computer system. I asked him this question.

L the smart one who should I use to move to blame, for Misa's actions? To save your life. Genius pretty boy seven> you should use a criminal. L the smart one course you would say that. Exasperated face. Genius pretty boy seven yes… Love you too. Just go on and do it. I deleted our conversation from the history of the computer. Then I ordered watery to destroy the computer via email, bring up a new one from our stock of unused and new computers in the basement. I also checked the inventory of saying computers. I still had 47 left. Which was enough for another month or so. Then I took out my laptop and I researched for criminal. Just as light suggested. Even though it was quite annoying to my mindset at that time. Then I found one, he was sitting in the same building as Misa. His name is Tom Mark Bluewater. His crime is falling and planting evidence for corrupt cops. Who want to frame innocent civilians of crimes. So there arrest quota will go up and in turn they will get paid more. I wrote down his name along with a detailed picture and emailed it to lights email. Along with an email telling Locke to not kill him. For this is the criminal that we're going to use. I left the email at that and did not go into any more detail. Light should be smart enough to figure out the rest. Then I destroyed the laptop after racing the history. Then I got myself a new laptop which was in the storage closet for office supplies. Light motioned to me that he understood the email. I nodded my head in agreement. Then I went back to look at the evidence. To see how it could fit into this, you person. In order to alleviate all suspicion away from Misa. It took me the rest of the day than I managed do it and events the rest of the task force. hen we took this note and custody.

We found, more evidence from his apartment than we didn't Misa's. We also found a strange notebook. It Like a death note. The task force with the help of the death row inmate tested it out and it worked. I release Misa say I was sorry for all the causes and trouble for her. She agreed to this and thanks me for letting her go even though she was innocent of any crime. Lights point of view. The notebook that we found in Tom's apartment. Was originally Misa's death note. With the help of Ram who put it in Tom's apartment. Along with all the other evidence. I, L and ram managed to get suspicion off of Misa and this in turn will help save my life from Ram. We burned Misa's death note and ram went back to the God of death world or dimension. Mesa will never again have death note, the ram had reassured us of this fact. Earlier in the day, which is a good thing. This also means that Misa will have a normal life, from now for free of me and the temptation of a death note, it's power. At the end of the day. I broke up our relationship with her. For I never loved her. But I recommended, to her that she goes out with Matt Suda. Since Matt Suda has a deep crush on her and I think those two go well with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Asking for help, chapter 3.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
L point of view.  
I had a rough idea, on the plan I had in my head. To get Light out of trouble. I called an old friend of mine. Ring, ring went the ringer of the phone. The phone was picked up." Hello."  
"Hello, Davis or would you be called just D, these days?" I asked him  
"Hello, L how are you?" He asked.  
"I am well. I need your help as a psychiatrist. I know this will breaking some rules, as Dr.'s. But I need you to, say could diagnosis on one of my prisoners I have." I stated to him.  
"What kind of diagnosis you need? You know this will be, my repaying you for saving my life debt, that you hold over me."D stated to me.  
"Yes I'm well aware. On each you to diagnose him with multiple personality disorder." I said.  
"Sure no problem. Where are you located?" He asked.  
''I'm currently, in central Tokyo near the Canto region. I will give you the address of the skyscraper that I built. For the purposes of catching Keira." I said and proceeded to do what I said.  
He then disconnected the phone call after informing me be there in 24 hours.  
24 hours later...  
The front door of the things buzzer or doorbell rang. I turned my eyes to monitors and saw that it was D. I let him in, using the electronic locks. That were controlled by the computers in the investigation room. He then proceeded to come up the elevator. I told them what for we were be on. He came off the elevator and into the investigation. I introduced him to everybody as D. That he was a psychologist here to assess and diagnose the prisoner we have, with any known psychological diseases. I told him I was doing this as a precaution. To gather more evidence for the upcoming case." Because, I highly suspect the prisoner will use the I'm crazy defense. When defending himself in court. So, I am currently are legal but in this apartment. By asking the good Dr. D, to come and assess, diagnose the person. Before this defense attorneys can hire a corrupt Dr. To lie on the stand. To say that the person in question is crazy." I said.  
"Can that really happen? In my life?" Matt Suda asked.  
"Believe it or not, that you can happen more often we can think." I stated to him.  
The others seem not so shock, that this can take place. Especially one the life of the defendant or freedom of defendant is at stake. In a court of law, depending on the laws of the country. In which the individual is being incarcerated for the crimes at hand.  
Then Dr. D was shown into Tom's cell. They has several sessions and the good doctor came back into the investigation." I'm sorry to say that the individual, is suffering from multiple personality disorder. The person Tom has another personality inside him. That he calls the other Keira." He stated for everyone.  
Everyone was in shock, except for Light and myself. But he acted shock, for the appearance of others. Also to help pull off this charade a little bit more." So my, disjunction was correct. He was the first and second Keira with only the one notebook. But his disorder me to look like to people at work. Because technically psychologically, they were two people at work. In the business of being Keira. This means that Light, is completely cleared of all charges against him. Because I found, evidence in Tom's room. Pointing to the fact that he planted some of this personal evidence in Light room." I stated.  
"Why would he do such a thing?" Asked Isa.  
"Because, Light was a old classmate of his, in junior high. Tom was extremely jealous of him and thoughts to frame him for his crimes. But luckily for Light I saw through his deception." I stated for everyone.  
Everyone looked at me in awe, except for Light, who just act like that.  
Lights point of view.  
I was very surprised on how thoroughly, L had cleared me up all suspicion. I was also happy that he used a criminal to do so. I was also quite amused by. It seems fitting somehow. And also fit into my sense of justice, right or wrong. I pulled him aside. And I told him exactly just. He just seems quite amused by this but not overly so.  
Tom most then remanded in custody of the ICO. Or also known as Interpol. They were most likely going to ask him on how he killed. But, most likely not get anything out of him. So then Interpol, but then resort to torture and other means to get the information out of him. But because he does not know anything, he would most likely go crazy from the torture. This backup, Dr. D diagnosis even those it was fake. It would make it come to pass, make it come real. This was not the first time the last time. That I saw a lie become truth and truth become a lie. I was quite fascinating, to see how one can shape one's reality to their will. And by suing so others reality as well.  
I broke away my thoughts, philosophical train of thought. Then I hope the rest of the task force to pack away all the evidence against him. Then we close down the investigation force." There may be a Keira out there, but I believe that this Keira is a God of death and therefore cannot be captured by us." L said.  
"Everyone gaped at him. Even me, I do not see this one coming. But this move made sense if I want to continue my work as Kira. It was actually quite brilliant on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note, I hope you like the story so far. While reviews are not needed, they are extremely appreciated. I appreciate you for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Asking for help, chapter 4.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Lights point of view.  
I went to the forest, where I hid my death note. L came along with me. I asked for his company. He agreed he was smiling the whole time. I retrieve my death note and handed it off to him. As I filled the whole backup, with dirt.  
I'd then got back my notebook from him and we went to my parents house. To retrieve my belongings. For I am going to, within with L and live with him full-time. I was generally looking forward, to this new adventure in my life. It seemed extremely exciting to me. I was stills with happiness and glee. I was also filled with love and wonder. For the ways, that L seem to accept my murderous personality.  
When we got to my parents house. My parents were home." Hello mother. We are here to retrieve my belongings. For you see I'm moving out and moving in with L." I stated to her.  
"What about Misa?" She asked.  
"I broke up with her. For I do not love her and I am gay." I stated to her.  
"I knew it!" Yelled my sister from living room.  
I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm of this news. But her reaction, was not unexpected. My dad, at present was not a home, he was at work. So I do not have to deal with his anger over this issue. L and I then walked up the stairs to my bedroom. We packed all my belongings that I want to take with me and not have ruined by my father. For that's what he will most likely, to the news of my sexuality. For my mother tells my father everything!  
After finishing packing all my personal items. Into several boxes and bags. And then moving them to the trunk of the car. We were finishing packing after two hours or so. I looked over my room for more time, to make sure I did not leave anything on behind. After reading ensuring myself that I did not. I went back down with all my papers, passport etc. That I would need for the flight ahead of us.  
We then needed to go to the airport. After moving all my bags etc. Onto the aircraft that was privately owned, by L himself. The airplane took off with me on board and L behind the cockpit of the plane. He was the one was flying the plane.  
The flight will take about seven hours, to go to India. At India weevil refuel the plane for the second part of the trip. From India people fly to France where we will re-fuel once more. From France they will fly to England. Where L main residence is located. In Winchester, England which is 1 h 32 min away from London or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note, can anybody tell me what the population of Winchester England is? If you can you get version of the Internet cookie. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Lemon here!

Asking for help, chapter 5.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L point of view.

The next day.

After arriving in England, we drove to Winchester. Which is a town in England. I woke up in my bed, with Light in it with me. He was hugging my side in affection, in his sleep. I smiled, over his sign of affection. Because, he normally does not do such when he is awake.

I enjoyed, his cuddling towards me, until I needed to use the washroom. I slowly pry myself away from him. Then I went to the washroom and started my day. It was around 6 o'clock morning. Which is a normal time for me to be up and about. When I'm not working on the case.

I can all the current case, that watery had sent to me over the email system. That we had installed throughout our network. Of letter agents, that were trained by whammy's house. Whammy's house is a division of MI six. But, MI six denies all association with Whammy's house. In this way the government has possible to my ability, which is good for them. Because of it will look bad, if the public found out the government was using orphans. To solve crimes and other things in the world such as prevent terrorist attacks etc. But overall it was a good system.  
Then I found one, it seemed a young woman in many states had come across death note. She was using it for criminal purposes. To further increase her father's income as a gangster. Her father was a monster in the US, California Mafia. Most people don't know that California has a Mafia. But they do have one and it's quite large. But not as large as the one near New York City and Atlantic City, in the United States of America.

I think I need Light, to solve this case. Because he knows, more about the death note that I do. For example, he knows a lot of the rules etc. I look forward to working on him sexually. And working with him on this case. Our sex life, it's very abundant even though I am on bottom. I hope soon to change this fact.

Two hours later..

Lights point of view.

I woke up with my bed, with L being gone from it. I went and got ready for the day. Then I went to the kitchen have breakfast and then look for L. In the big house that we shared. I found him in the living room, that he changed into a huge computer lab. He offered me a stack of files.

"What are these for?"

"We have a new case Light." He said.

I review the documents then he gave me and saw why he asked for my assistance. I was looking forward to this case.

"Can I killer her? Once we, have her in custody?' I asked him.

"No you may not. Not this one. However, I do have a list of criminals, that I think you should kill." He said as he handed me a large binder. In the binder were names and pictures of criminals. With a list of crimes they committed and why L thought they should die. By the power of the death note.

I estimated that it would take me 3 to 4 months gets through all these names. But I would do so, it would also keep me busy. From hurting innocents, civilians with my power as Kira. I thought this approach was very smart of him.

I agreed, with L earlier that I would not kill criminals by myself anymore. He would have to give approval, over who I killed with the death note. After putting down the binder I reviewed the documents on the case.

This case would take about two weeks to three weeks. Now that we knew about the death note and its power. I put down folder as well and leaned over to L's side of the couch. and I kissed him most passionately and he returned the favor.

Then our passion deepened even more. I started to remove his T-shirt. He did the same with my button down shirt. I licked and kissed his chest, In particularly his nipples. He moaned in enjoyment of my attention. He try to reciprocate my actions but I pinned him down.

We then proceeded to get rid of our pants and underwear. I was on top of him. I then reached into the pocket of my jeans and removed a bottle of lubricant. I'd then spread it on his Dick and onto the opening of my butt.

I also had a pair of latex gloves in my pocket. I put on a pair of latex gloves onto one of my hands and proceeded to loosen my butt hole. For butt sex, with L. For this time I'm going to be receiver in our sexual exploits,I knew that L was frustrated that I was always being on top. So I decided to be the one on bottom today.

We were kissing the same time I was preparing myself for his entrance, into my body. I'd then straddled his hips, he moaned at the sight of it. I moaned as well. I'd then slowly and thoroughly sat down onto his engorged manhood. It was a burning, pitching and painful feeling. But I kept going for his enjoyment and my own.

Finally, he was all the way inside of me and I moved experimentally. Until he hit my sweet spot on my prostate inside of me. I was overflowing with pleasure now and very much enjoying it.

But it seemed that I was going too slow with my movements. So I rolled over, with L's assistance until he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him until, my legs were all the way around him and pushing into his butt.

"Harder and faster." I panted out in encouragement to him. He took my request with enthusiasm. We kissed and moved faster. And passionately until we came to a crescendo. Of passion and loving to our orgasms together in one moment, in time. It was quite fascinating and exciting. To my mindset at that time and for all time. We also call to each others name when we came. Our true names. L Lawliet and Light Yagami.

Authors note. Tell me how I did lemon. I would like to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Asking for help, chapter 6.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Misa point of view.

I was enjoying, my time with Matsuda. It was nice to get to know him more. I was heartbroken, when I found out that Light was gay. But I was not, overtly surprised by these turns of events. So now I am going out with Matsuda on casual dates.

To get to know him better and understand him better. Matsuda also explained, the reasons for my memory loss. Concerning the Kira case. Because I have no memory of being second Kira. Which in my mind can be scary to not have any memory of it. Matsuda comforted me over my scare, that happened in my life and I appreciated his comfort towards me. He also seems to enjoy my company and we get along well.

L point of view.

Flashback. Two hours before they went on their flight to England. They went to the park, where the death note was buried. That Light had buried early on in the case. L had brought a shovel and helped Light dig up the death note. After which they went back to the investigation, building.

Where he and light reviewed the two death notes and the differences. L still had notes from the original death note, that they took from a Gucci. L thought that the 13 day rule was fake and the destroying the death note rule was also fake. End of flashback.

I was very amused and surprised by Lights intelligent, in this case. However, I shouldn't be. I thought to myself. For his intelligence level is almost, as close to mine is, if not more.

We reviewed of the data, that we had on our prime suspect. For having the third death note in the world. Her name was Water Keyboard. Light laughed when we read her name, for the first time. I had to abolish him and told him yes it's a real name. He seemed, to laugh just a little bit more over it so I just rolled my eyes at him. After his series of laughter he seemed to calm down." Are you done acting like a five-year-old?" I asked him.

"Yes." He smiled as he kissed me." It's just, it's a funny name." He said.

"Yes, it can be a funny name. But imagine her childhood as school? All the bullies she would have to put up with? Have you ever consider that?" I questioned him.

He seemed to think about this and consider it. Then he nodded once in my direction." Yes, I have not consider that. It would be very annoying to her I would imagine." He stated.

"Yes, sometimes you have to put yourself, into someone else's shoes. To understand them correctly and thoroughly. Also to understand their motivation and sometimes why they do stuff. Be this action good or bad, it all pertains to how they perceive things." I explained to him.

He thought about this statement of mine. Then his eyes widened in understanding. Finally I thought, he's grasping human nature a bit more. I smiled at this. For he's finally learning empathy, which is part of understanding other people and why they do things.


	7. Chapter 7

Asking for help, chapter 7.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L point of view .

I and Light , managed to track down Ms. keyboard. It would appear that she is located in the city of Los Angeles. In particularly near the Beverly Hills part of the city. Where most of all,the most wealthy with and preside.

So I , sind out whammy house agents. In particularly, E2 and Z10 out. To find, more information on our prime suspect. As well ascertain in particular, where her current location is, for her father moves her around quite a bit. I would imagine, because of the dangers inherent in his job.

Light saw the numbers after letters and he asked about that. In particular, he wanted to know why they were there. I side, this is going to be a long conversation. I thought to myself."Everybody who has a letter, also has a number beside it as well. Even I, do light." I said to him.

" What is your number L?" He ask me.

I side loudly in his direction. In comprehension, in what he was really asking me. Specifically, how many L's were there before, I existed.

"My number is 5, Light. There were 4 L's before, I become L." I said.

His eye open in surprise. He seemed shocked about this revelation."How those one, become a letter?" He asked me.

"The letter in question, who is a person has to die and in the person's will names a successor, to set letter. I haven't as of yet, picked a successor for my letter, in particular my will." I stated.

"No!" He yelled. Then he tried to calm himself." You cannot die, just yet. I have just found. I have just, uncovered the wonders of love and you are the one to unlock it in my heart. I fear for the world, if something were to happen to you. For my heart would freeze over in the world, would be in peril. Because of my power as Kira. I might go mad from the grief and try to kill everybody off in the world!" He stated vehemently as he shook me.

I was overwhelmed,of his sign of ,overall not surprised by it." I am very glad, to see the evidence of your feelings towards me, Light." I said smiling at him.

He threw up his arms in exasperation of my monotone voice. Then I moved closer to him and kissed him very sweetly. He return the kiss and linked into my embrace. I was comforting him to calm him down, from his emotional state. He seemed to appreciate my gesture, towards him at that moment.

Light point of view.

I was in L's arms and appreciating his comfort. For I needed, it to calm down better. For I normally do not get overly emotional, but when I do it takes me a while to calm down. That's why, I normally don't like showing my emotions to others. For I see it as a weakness, that needs to be not shown to others.

This embrace, brought memories back of the first time we ever embrace one another.

Flashback. During the time I was chained to L, with the handcuffs. I was crying over the fact, of my father pointing a gun at me. I was sleeping at that time. It wasn't until I awoke in from the nightmare that I realized I was crying. I grabbed the nearest pillow, for comfort but that was not enough. So I turned over in the bed and faced L. He seemed overly surprised by my sign of emotion.

In desperation I flung myself at him and hugged him. For the emotional and physical reassurance as well as comfort, that I needed at that moment. He hesitated for a moment and then awkwardly patted my back in comfort. Then eventually hugged me back full measure of the embrace.

Finally having found comfort I needed, I let my tears and agony let go in that moment. For I knew, that L would be my rock and keep me safe. From letting go of my sanity, in that moment in time.

After the emotional onslaught was over, I lifted my head. I faced L then and looked at him. He smiled at me awkwardly and told me that it was okay to feel sad and let go one's emotions. In overwhelming gratitude and affection. I leaned my head closer to his face and kissed him very sweetly.

He seemed surprised over the action. But he reciprocated my gesture and kissed me back. End of flashback.

I smiled over the memory of his first kiss, with L.

And then there was a beeping from one of L's monitors that were connected to his computers. It seemed that one of the letter agents,E2 had located the location of our main suspect . It would seem that water keyboard was located in on 562 S. beach rainbow Boulevard. In the hills Beverly Hills California which is a supper of Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note. Death note trivia time. Question one. In the first episode of death note the series. When Light sees the death note falling from the sky, it falls face down on the ground. But when he goes picks it up after school which is the death note facing in that scene?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note. Answer to trivia questions.
> 
> Answer to number one question. The death note is facing upwards. When light picks it up in the first scene.

Asking for help, chapter 8.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L point of view.

Now that we the location of our prime suspect. We can move in and arrest her for her crimes. Everyone assigned to their duties was informed and the team and moved in to position. Myself on laptop, along with light telling the directions to the rest of the team. Light seen this is the essence by these terms of events.

I was happy that he is excited about something other than trying to kill people and becoming a God of the New World. Which in reality is not logical to strive for and therefore should not be attempted. For I believe that there is only one God in the universe and yet does God resides everywhere. Even in oneself and one's person. If you know how to access the God inside yourself, that arrives there can unlock unlimited power spiritually. This is my spiritual belief, it's not based on any religion. It's only based on scientific evidence that observed and my personal experience with personal spirituality. That have taken place in my life, as well as other cases that I've dabbled in serving supranational events. One of these supranational events I remember.

Flashback. I was 13 years old and on my second case as L. There was a report, from the New Orleans Police Department about a woman who could make objects flying around a room. This woman was seemingly using this power to commit crimes. The objects in question were stacks of money located in vaults, in banks to be Pacific. Apparently she managed to retrieve the money in the vault without even opening it with her hands. She was able to move the money with the power of her mind and stealing it from the bank's possession.

She was not even on the premises at the time of the robbery. She was across the street from the bank. Where she held open a bag of where the money floated into. After I apprehend that her, I realize that her power originated from her mind and thus I gave her a CAT scan,and a MRI. To determine the area of delay where in the brain her power was coming from.

I was surprised by the results, the brain in the very middle of it has a small gland. This gland is believed by some to be responsible for psychic power. The gland in her brain was 18 times the size of normal and yet there was no sign of cancer. Which to my mind was very surprising.

I asked this woman how she came across her power to move objects. She replied the following." I've been practicing with my mind since I was little. But I recently realized, that if I nodded my spiritual power which resides in me to my psychic power. That in theory I could become more powerful. So I tried it out over the course of the year I managed to a lot of objects. However my son is very sick so I use my power to steal money from a bank. In which I'm not sorry to do so but it needed to be done in yes I know is wrong." She stated to me.

I determined that her logic with sound. And I investigated the theory of having spiritual power with inside oneself. Thus starting my spiritual journey for the rest of my life. End of flashback.

I was pulled out of my memories. From the noise of my monitors, informing me of the team was in position and ready strike. I gave the Commandments and they moved like a well oiled machine. In a few minutes they managed to get everybody the building. Including our prime suspect. She had her death note in her purse. Her purse was very large. It was almost the size of a small suitcase in my opinion. Why women have so big purses I do not understand. But I gathered information from doing some research and it has to do with their hunting and gathering. That they still retain from when they evolved in the distant past, but they still have to this day.

We took her back to the investigation building for interrogation as well as getting our hands on her death note. For to not need that power in the possession of such a criminal, in my opinion. Finally she was in the interrogation room and we managed to talk to her over the machines of computers.

After forcing her to give up ownership of death note. We turned over her to the ICO for her other crimes, in her father's criminal organization. In this matter we managed to keep the existence of her death note secret from Interpol. For I know there are some in Interpol, who may want this power to rule the countries that they are governed and police.

Which can turn out to be a very bad thing in my opinion. Because, it could the to uncertainty,war etc. After making arrangements for prisoner transfer and filling out the proper paperwork with light. We informed watery that we needed another case to work on. Watery informed me that the money for the case was in my bank account. I informed him that half of that had to go to light special bank account that I set up for him. As my partner in everything, I will share everything with him including my paycheck. For he helped me in this investigation and deserves monetary incentives to keep doing so.

Light seemed happy by these turns of events. So much so that he tackles me to the floor and kissed me most soundly. I laughed at his enthusiasm and kissed him back most passionately.

We rolled around on the floor until I was on bottom and at the same time removing our clothes as they kissed and embraced each other. And then naked and kissing one another. Lights looked into my eyes very lovely and he took one lubricated finger. He inserted inside me until I was moaning with pleasure. He then increased to 2 then to three fingers inside my butt. At the same time we were kissing and embracing.

Finally he removed his fingers and coded his seven a half inch long and 3 inches wide cock into my butt slowly and methodically. Until I came, accustomed to his size and then he started moving slowly. I scowled at him.'' You know how I like it light.'' I gasped out. Between the thrust of his movements." Fast and hard damage it"I demanded to him.

He smirked, with satisfaction cocky bastard I thought. He complied and then he was ramming into me with speed and force. Just the way I like it and then I was over the edge into orgasm. Light falls me soon after. We called out each other's names when we came.

We fell to the floor exhausted and boneless. But yet giddy with happiness and joy over this lovely moment we had.

Authors note. Death note trivia. Question number one. When is L birthday?


	9. Chapter 9

Asking for Help, Chapter 9.  
The following symbol is for flashbacks: ###

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Light's point of view.

Now that L is an owner of the death note. he can help me achieve my goals as Kira and clean the world of its crime. Of its corruption and greed. I am so excited for this turn of events. Then I hear flapping wings.

"Hello Light."

I turned around recognizing the voice of Ryuk, the death God who is attached to my death. Then L walked into the room and saw him too, because he touched my death note earlier on. So therefore, he could see him.

"Hello Ryuk," I said. L just waved at him. I sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I dropped a third death note earlier in the human world and I sensed a change in ownership. I'm looking for the new owner," he said.

My mouth hung open in shock of his actions. "That would be me," said L.

At this piece of information he smiled and laughed with glee." So you two are working together I see. This is going to be so much fun. You have any apples L?"

L alerted Watari to Ryuk's presence in the house and his request for apples. When Watari came into the room I let him touch my death note so we could see and talk to Ryuk. So the old man thought we were going crazy. Then, when I didn't think anything could get any weirder, I heard another pair of flapping wings. It was another God of Death.

"Aren't you going to introduce us? Ryuk?" I asked him.

"Oh, there's a rule saying that the death God can only have two notebooks at any given time. So I asked my best friend, the second owner of the other notebooks. One being handsome one being the owner, in particular, you, Light, of your death note." He took a breath and continued speaking.

"Anyway, her name is Roar." He said. He took breath. "She is your new death God." He completed saying. L could see her as well because he touched my death note. I took a long look at her. She looks like the following: her hair is bright blue in color. Her clothing was that across the between jokers and the mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. She had an expression on her face like she knew everything that was not going to tell me anything. Her shoes were bright blue to match her hair color. Her wings were blue with purple highlights. Her death note that rested on her hip was blue, black and orange in color. I could tell that she was a female because on under of her tattered clothing was a tattered bra. The bra was blue in color with red highlights. She was also wearing a skirt instead of pants. The skirt was blue with black and neon orange color. It was also a very short skirt. Her appearance of frame was that of a human who has been dried up, almost like a mummy in contrast.

"Hello, Roar. Is there anything that I can bribe you with to do simple tasks, that we may need in the future." I said to her.

She seemed to think about my request before answering. "I'm quite partial to kittens," she stated, a slight grin raising the corners of her mouth.

My mouth dropped open in shock to her statement. It seemed really ridiculous, but if that's what she asked for…then that's what I'll try and get her.

"I need to clarify something. Do the kittens have to be alive?" I asked her.

"Yes, they need to be alive, because I have as pets here in the human world. They keep me occupied and out trouble. Because babysitting a human can be so boring." She said rolling her eyes at me. It's almost like she knew stuff that I didn't know, which was annoying to me.

I sighed in exasperation of her attitude. But I did not contradict her statement regarding human behavior. Because sometimes it can be a very accurate description of us and our behavior, I thought to myself.

L's point of view.

I was surprised by the new God of death arrival, but not overly so. I also saw that she was wearing her wedding ring on her left hand." Who are you married to, Roar?" I asked her.

"I'm married to this nut ball beside me," she said, pointing to Ryuk.

"I did not know that Gods of death had romantic lives." I said.

She smiled but said nothing to my comment. I narrowed my eyes, at her she was hiding something. But what, I cannot tell.

But I did not have the time to question her further, because the monitors from my computers run off with the beeping noise, telling me that there were incoming cases look over. I resolved to get the bottom of her mysteries after I looked over the case files in question.

The first case that popped up on my screen looks promising. It was a serial killer back in my home country of England. The serial killer was killing women, in particular prostitutes and cutting out their private areas. He seems to be copying Jack the Ripper's pattern and yet messing it up a bit so he wouldn't be caught. His victim count is up to 17 so far and counting. There are 62 missing women's reports out on prostitutes that may pertain to the case, which is fascinating because that means there are more victims.

I don't mean to be harsh, even in own head. But more victims means more data and more data means the chance of arresting and catching the serial killer Kira gets higher. It's just the way mathematics works. I use algorithms or complicated math to help track down killers. Some of the algorithms you might have known from TV shows, such as mapping the kills see if there is a pattern. And if there is, how close they are, and mathematically speaking, what is probability of similar killers living in the same area.

I also use time duration mathematics. If the patterns of killings are based on any calendars or any other events, they could be tracked and predicted for the future. Some killers go by schedule, and the schedule is based on whether they are working or staying at home, etc. This information also helps us to determine what social dynamic the killer is. For example, if the killer is a CEO of a big company, their patterns of killing will be very specific. The only has a certain part of the day to kill in between meetings and board meetings, golf meetings, time of the wife or template mistress. You need to calculate that timetable, the timetable of the killings. You can show deductions of that person being a killer based on the frequency of having the times overlap and match. These mathematics match where the killer lives.

It is all put in a database in my head, and then with these numbers I come up with a probability or percentage of this person being the killer. Sometimes I don't give the right probability to others that I work with, simply to throw them off or leave me alone so they don't bother while I'm thinking. It's so annoying to be interrupted times.

Other mathematics that I use are the mathematics of the weather. I keep a database of all weather events in the areas of the killings, because weather can impact the time of death of what the coroner can estimate when the person dies. It also has an impact on how to collect evidence properly. It also impacts the movements of the killers in question. For example, one is snowing the killer may have to slow down the race to escape the police because the streets near his home or work may be closed due to bad weather. So therefore, the killer can't kill that day. The pattern of his killings may be thrown off. If I can narrow down the specifically with streets are affected by the use weather events, then I can use this information along with where the killings are to narrow down where the killer lives even more. In some instances I can get it down to almost two houses, maybe even two families depending on who's living in the house or residents.

Another thing I use is psychology. Who is most likely to kill and why? I use Mello for this because he has a degree in psychology and profiling victims and killers. I notify him of the victims and killers we have on the case so we can start the profiling of the killer. Profiling will also help to narrow down where to look for the killer in question. For example, we won't look for a drug dealer in the Hamptons or rich part of town.

I also decided to get in contact with Near my son. Even though I'm gay, Wammy's house decided to get some of my sperm and implanted in an egg. Then implant this egg is fertilized into a surrogate mother. This way, I have blood heir to the title of L.

I was 15 at the time when this was decided and I agreed with it. Now all I had to do was tell Light. I sighed and I told him. He got mad, for not telling him earlier, for he was going to meet Near the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Asking for Help: Chapter 10.  
br /> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Light's point of view.  
When L told me that he had a son I was a little shocked by this turn of events. I wanted a reasonable explanation. He sighed, then sat down in his chair in his usual method of sitting.  
"I was fifteen years old and I had just come out as being gay to the others at the orphanage where I grew up. Watari, the one who raised me at this orphanage, wanted my bloodline to continue. So he approached me about having a son or daughter be conceived through a surrogate mother and a donor egg with the use of my sperm in a petri dish. This was be the only way that I would have biological children because of my sexual orientation. I thought over this matter very carefully before I made a decision. My decision was to take his advice and go forward with the procedure. Then, nine months later I did a son. I named him Near after my grandfather," he said.  
I gaped open my mouth in shock due to his description of events in the timetable involved. But I understood his reasoning. It seemed very logical and methodical. Just like him and his personality, I thought. I somewhat smiled very shakily at him. But I was happy for him to have a family. This would also mean that I would have family as well because of my relationship with him. Then I thought I'd better clarify that with him before I assumed anything.  
"Near will be my son as well, right?" I asked him. He smiled at my description of my feelings towards the boy in question.  
"Of course you'll be his mother, Light, for all intents and purposes because you have the giving and caring nature. You also have an effeminate grace and personality that have done well in the past and gotten you out of tough scrapes. This is a good trait to pass along to the young individual in question," he stated to me.  
I laughed with happiness and glee, knowing my place in this newfound family is secure. I was also happy with the role that L had put me in. I agreed with his statement about my personality. It was a very apt description, even though it ticked me off a little.  
But over all it was a good conversation and not as explosive. As I would expect from the two of us and our temperaments at this point in time.  
Roar's point of view.  
I was watching the dynamic between these two owners of the death note. Humans are so fascinating, I thought. I can understand now why my husband finds them so fascinating as a species. Even to me, someone who is extremely cynical about the world around them can find their behaviour fascinating and ought at times.  
I found that the life expectancy for the one named L was different the one named Light. His numbers were increasing rather than decreasing. Which means there could be only one explanation: that L had some God of death blood in him somewhere in his family; most likely his biological father was the culprit. It has been known that happen in the past by Gods of death who break the rule about having sex with humans. The result is half human half God of death hybrids. Two things tend to happen to these children. One, be they go insane because they're born with the eyes of a death God. Or they are born geniuses with a high IQ but easily bored. These geniuses can become master criminals or great detectives. It depends on upbringing and background of the environment they raised in. It's quite fascinating to see living proof of the legend in action. Yet it can be very disconcerting at the same time.  
The addition of extra years on his lifespan means that he started to use the death note that he is an owner of because of the death God blood running through his veins. He is getting the extra life expectancy from the death accused by the death note itself. Eventually, after 100 years or so, he'll turn into a full-fledged death God.  
"Did I ever tell you? What happens to those who use the death note after they die?" I asked them.  
They looked at me weird and they shook their heads no. I smiled with glee.  
"Users become death gods after they die. From the use of death note, all the extra years go to them when they first become the death God," I said.  
They both seem to be in shock over my description of the situation.  
"But I thought you go to nothingness. At least, that's what Ryuk said," said Light.  
I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Humans are so dense sometimes, I thought to myself.  
"That is what the God of death realm is called, it's called nothingness because it looks like a barren desert sand landscape," I said.  
Both of their mouths fell open in shock from this revelation. I laughed with glee. To pull one over on them and to know something that they did not. However, I know more stuff that I'm not going to tell them. But if I do, it's going to be even more shocking.  
Just then Watari came in the room with a litter of kittens. He proceeded to give them to me. I was thrilled but suspicious, knowing that they wanted me to do something later on in the day.  
L's point of view.  
I was surprise by the information that is given to us by Roar. I was suspicious of her motive. But the information seem legitimate. So I texted Watari to get a litter of kittens for her for the exchange of information and small tasks that we may need her to do later on that day for the case in question.  
"I may need to see you put surveillance cameras at a suspects' homes today. There are exactly three suspects for the copycat murders of Jack the Ripper that we're looking into in London England," I stated to her.  
She narrowed her eyes at me but didn't say anything otherwise. She seemed to be thinking about my request. Then she nodded her head in agreement. She seemed to think it was a simple enough task.  
"How many cameras are we talking about, L?" She questioned.  
"About 450 or so." I said.  
At this Light gave a little laugh, but otherwise didn't say anything else. He seems to think of my overbearing use of power as being hilarious. I personally don't see what he thinks is so funny. This is a very serious manner, I thought to myself. People are dying here and we need more information to determine who specifically is a criminal here, and then get the relative evidence with proper procedure in order to get the culprit behind bars to await trial where they both get proper deliberation underneath justice system. If I am very good in my job, which I am, the person will be found guilty.  
My rate of conviction is 98%. Which means 98% of the time that I find the culprit, and that this culprit will end up behind bars for the rest of their lives. That leaves a 2% margin of error. That means 2% of all criminals will end up back on the street again.  
I find this sometimes very disheartening in my mind sometimes. But other times it gives me motivation to work harder. Sometimes I have extreme nightmares about me not catching the right person for the crime at hand. These nightmares keep me up in the middle of the night. Thus, when I'm working on a case, I don't sleep well. Because of this my sleeping pattern can be disorganized.  
This is why I sometimes suffer from extreme insomnia. It's not that I'm not emotional about a case. It's actually quite the opposite—sometimes I'm too emotional. But this is what makes me human, just like everyone else, even though sometimes others may not perceive this as such.  
They see my drive and ambition as being robotic. But it is just my extreme determination at work. Sometimes, when I feel like, it I correct them and inform them of this little-known fact about me. But most the time I do not bother. For in my mind it is annoying to constantly explain yourself to others.  
There was a knock at the front door, forcing me out of my contemplation. At that very moment, Watari went to go answer the door. He came back with a small boy. This boy had white hair and was about the age of nine years old. This was Near, my son. I was happy that I decided for him to live with us from now on.  
Light introduced himself to him. Near did the same as well. They seem to get along well so far. I know eventually there'll be some yelling and arguing because my temperament is very close to Light's. Near has a similar temperament to me as well. Therefore, eventually there will be some fireworks in the house, with most likely emotional displays that aren't really like us.  
But I look forward to it. Because it means that we're becoming a real family. That is the one thing I want most in my life to come to pass.


	11. Chapter 11

Asking for help, chapter 11.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Near point of view.  
I walked into the room and was introduced to Light. who is L's new partner in investigations. I was very intrigued by this turn of events, because normally he tends to work alone. It's just the way he is and his personality. But the way they acted towards one another, I could tell that they were in a romantic relationship as well.  
Which I found extremely fascinating. I needed to gather more data on their personal and professional relationship. To determine, how they worked out the different dynamic of said relationship. For, I am only nine. However, when I grow older I would like to have a romantic relationship myself. For my future as an adult. To do so I need to understand and study others relationships. To determine, surmise the best candidates for my future partner said relationship. I thought to myself.  
I followed them to their investigation room, which was inside the apartment complex at that time. L my father owned the entire building. Therefore, the first three top floors of the building was assigned to his use and needs. The top floor, was assigned for investigation. The second floor middle of the three floors, was assigned for sleeping quarters and eating. The last floor was assigned to be nothing more than a kitchen, pantry area and storage for all the items that they could possibly need. For the investigation, living needs and other needs that could arise.  
I was pulled out of my consolation of the building by L. He handed me the case file for the case that they were working on. I reviewed what they had so far and determined that most likely the perpetrator was a descendant of the original Jack the Ripper. " I think it's the possibility that the perpetrator is a descendant of the original Jack the Ripper." I said to them.  
" Why do you think that Near?" Light asked.  
" The perpetrator knows things, other crimes that were never released to the public, even to this day. This leads me to believe that someone from the Windsor family may have come across Jack Windsor, diaries from his lifetime in the 1880s. For it was surmised that he was the original Jack the Ripper. And yet no charges could be put against him at that time. Because, of his political connections. As well as his family connections." I said.  
" Yes I know all this. All the physical evidence pointed to him and yet they can't charge him because of his political and family connections at that time. He had the skills to do the crime , because he was also a certified Dr." L said.  
" So Nears theory has some weight behind it. We should really look into this." Said Light.  
I smiled happily you are taking me seriously and my ideas. Which I was extremely grateful for. Even though I was young I could help them out with there case. I thought to myself.  
Lights point of view.  
We logged in onto a genealogical website to do some research on Jack's family tree. To determine if any of our three suspects was one of his descendants. It took some time about three hours or so. However, we did get a hit. The name was Julie Windsor. She was Jack Windsor five generational granddaughter. She is 23 and she is in medical school for general medicine. She wants to work in the ER as ER doctor. This sorted training can give her skills to do crime in question.  
With some more evidence of her movements concerning her work and school schedules. We compared it to when the killings took place. The killings took place whenever she had enough free time to do so. We determine this based on mathematical probability, of the amount of time to commit the crime and get back to her place and cleanup herself. We did the numbers three times to make sure , but every time the numbers matched up exactly to when she was available and had no alibi. With this new information we contacted a judge for warrant.  
This warrant was to search her place for more evidence of her crime. That we suspected of her of doing. About an hour later we got the warrant to search her property. L sent the police department all the relative and not relative evidence against her , along with the warrant.  
They moved on her with force and after a thorough search . Which took a couple of hours they found the evidence of a crime and arrested for the murders in question.  
L point of view.  
I was quite excited to apprehend the criminal in question, for these viciou crimes. However, I was also happy with our teamwork on this case. We managed to function as a cohesive unit. Which in my mind, is extremely fascinating for were normally not able to function within a team dynamic.  
I smiled to myself as I thought this fleeting thought.  
? point of view.  
Somewhere in the South of America. In an old rundown warehouse, that has long been abandoned by unknown person. This person was 25 in age he was a male. He was tall and thin. He had shady black hair that was scrubby looking.  
This person was reading an article on a I pad reading the news, in particular the international news. After reading about apprehension of the Jack the Ripper copycat. He started to laugh very crazily. After his laughing fit he looked up into a mirror. Which was mounted against a wall near him. In the mirror gleamed his blood red eyes back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note. I like to given thanks to the editors for editing this story. Can anybody guess who the unknown figures. As always please read and review sincerely may of rose.


	12. Chapter 12

Asking for help, chapter 12.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Beyond Birthday Point of view.

I tried to get all the relatives data, that I could get on L location and his whereabouts. For I want to know where he was and what he was up to. For he's the only family that I have. He is half-brother, father but different mother.  
I walked to find one of my associates who I work with to get said information. I find him working on his corner selling his drugs, however he also sells information. I give him the real name of my half-brother L lawliet.  
I was always mad at my mother for giving me such a ridiculous name, as beyond birthday. Really I thought to myself kind of name is that.  
Once I had the information that I needed. I took my fake passports out of my hiding place with my other fake papers. I also took out my bag of money and packed all my necessary clothing and weapons. Then I booked a private plane to fly to England.  
Then I was on my way to England and my a confrontation with my brother. To settle old score with him would be so glorious I thought to myself, with a laugh in my head. It was so funny that I start laughing out loud.  
L point of view.  
I was enjoying some quiet time and down time with my family. It was very enjoyable to me. I had no cases that I looked at that were interesting enough to work on right away. So I decided to take some time off, just today to recharge my batteries mentally so to speak.  
Then something drastic popped up on my radar. Unconfirmed reports, of a setting of beyond birthday. They spotted him flying out of South America, but they didn't know which plane he took off on. Somehow he managed to elude the security footage that was posted on and throughout airport itself.  
Because at that time the airport was experiencing some power outage. Which is normal for South America airports. Because there logical system is suburb compared to international standards.  
I was a little bit upset for this is the only lead I had on his location, in over three years. In my fit of anger over the situation I grabbed my candy jar and threw it against the wall shattering container which was made of glass. In the process making a huge mess, for watery cleanup. I buried my hands in my face over my emotional outburst.  
For Beyond was a master criminal very good at what he does. I didn't want my family to get hurt in the crossfire, of our fighting between each other as siblings. Even though we are only half siblings it's hard to tell sometimes with our petty squabbles.  
"I need to tell all of you something. Before, I considered fathering a child I had my DNA tested for any abnormalities. This testing was also to see if I had any relatives out there. It came back a partial match, of relative that I had. Which meant I had a half sibling. This half sibling goes by the name of Beyond Birthday. Beyond is a master criminal and is responsible for many killings, including the LA murder cases you have heard of in the past." I took a breath and then continued.  
"Beyond was in jail in LA up till three years ago and then he escaped from prison. His whereabouts were unknown to me until now. I got a hit off of facial recognition that was set up by Interpol and other police agencies around the in all of these databases I have set up alerts to my laptop and phone if any were to come into these databases as matches or possible matches. A few minutes ago a match came back from South America. Saying that Beyond had boarded a flight from South America to here in England. I do not know what he's up to but I'm worried about your safety."  
I took another breath and continued.  
"Therefore, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourselves. Both of you Light and Near. I am going to teach you my martial arts that I know. I also will teach you how to handle weapons and turn everyday objects into weapons if needed." I said to them.  
Lights point of view.  
I was a little bit shocked by his omission to have a half sibling out there who was also a criminal. But I could see how it could happen, from Beyond rap sheet I could see that he was extremely intelligent. Intelligent people get easily bored so they for challenges. Some of them try to find cures for things or become police officers like L but others will go the other way and become very extreme mastermind criminals.  
In Beyond case this is exactly what he has done with his life and his chosen path.  
"But it gets even worse. I suspect that beyond has the eyes of a death God. If he would ever get his hands on a death note. The world would be in the extreme peril. Likes of which we haven't seen since the second world war." Said L to all of us.  
Chill went down my spine, from his warning of the situation that we facing. But I look forward to the challenge and the trying of taking down Beyond. However, I do know that he cannot be underestimated. For he is L's half-brother. And I know what L is like so I must put the same amount of capability in Beyond hands. And therefore act accordingly to counteract his actions to minimize the amount of damage he can cause.  
Near point of view.  
I was little scared of the situation, but excited I was going to call against someone of my caliber. Even though he was a family member, he was my half uncle. But still I look forward to the challenge at hand. And I hope that we can take him down. I know that this time were not going to be able to put behind bars. That going to have to eliminate Beyond permanently to make sure that the world would be safe. We all agreed on this action and not take it lightly. We got permission from the government to use lethal force to eliminate the threat.  
Because his eyes, with the power of the death note and his psychological state is a lethal combination for the world at large.  
Roar point of view.

I was really surprised by these recent events. Because, of the law of God of death that was implicated by the King long ago. It outlaws sex between humans and God of death. Only some buddy very stupid or very cunning we try and break this law. Or it could be the king himself breaking the law. Which is not unheard of in are kind.


	13. Chapter 13

Asking for help, chapter 13.  
Authors note. The following symbol is for flashback: ###  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Beyond point of view.  
I got to England on the time.Which I was extremely grateful for. Because it means more time. To get to L. As well of all those things he loves the most.Now was the time for me to plan , L down fall. A lot of fun plans are going about in my head. All it one time. I have to pick the top 5 to win again L and then use them all at one time to win.  
Light point of view.  
Now that, we know for sure that Beyond, is in England. We can take some any plans he may have made in his head. However, not all them. There is a possibility that, we may miss something.  
Therefore, we ask M.I 6 to help out with our. They agreed to help and changes him. They knew about our discussion to kill him. M.I 6 was very supported of this plan.  
For the wanted to make sure, that his abilities would not bring the world to jeopardy. Conversation move action taken a gust Beyond.They helped us come up with a comprehensive series of plans. In order to acetate specifically where beyond was located , at the perfect moment.  
They agreed to share their intelligent, information on the subject in question. However we have to sign some non disclosure agreement. Because this is very sensitive information. Concerning the safety well being of a country, known as England.  
Which was fine in our estimation. We were happy to comply with the rules and regulations. Because it would mean that my stepson Near would be safe , from beyond murderous rampage.  
We also tripled the amount of security around our home, apartment building in which we recited. By hiring more security guards, adding more security cameras, adding more security alarms and boobytraps that were legal England.  
Beyond point of view.  
I found abandoned warehouse to locate myself for the time being. It was near the outskirts of London. But yet close enough to where L was located for easy access to him.  
Then after putting away all my belongings. I grabbed one of my disguises and disguise myself as an old woman. And I went out to the street to a nearby shopping mall. There I shopped for my groceries for the week.  
After putting away the groceries , in the warehouse. I went to the nearest dollar store and got some necessary items. Mainly toy weapons, that I can turn into weapons for my use. When I go and attack where L living at the moment.  
Which by my estimation, would be soon. Because I know that sometimes waiting for something to happen can be torture by itself. I do not want to torture my brother. I just want to get back to him for all the teasing he did when we were growing up , to wards me.  
I was happy to get back to him , for this receives slight. I know others May have different opinions on what really happened in the orphanage. When we were growing up together. But in my opinion L was really a bully towards me.  
### I was 10 years old. I was walking in the garden outside the west wall of the orphanage period in which they were stationed. After my mother died. I never knew my mother, she died right after giving birth to me. I guess it was her time to go. Because her numbers above her head . That I could see above other people's heads, indicates when they're supposed to die. Were up in my opinion for her life must have been over. However she hung on long enough to give birth to me.   
Which is the one thing I'm grateful for her to do. Even though she gave me a ridiculous name in my opinion. Anyway I can see everybody's real names and time of life is expensive flooring about their heads. Is quite fascinating in my opinion.  
I've known as name is different in color than the others around me. This person is L Lawliet. His name above his head with his numbers are the color of green. Which is very fascinating because everybody else has the color of red above there head. When I look into a mirror , my color for my name is green as well.###

L point of view.  
I was schooling near on advanced mathematics. If you was in regular school you be considered a university level. Which is what extraordinary. Because of at that age I was only at great 12 equivalency . But I was very proud of his accomplishments so far.   
However, we have to work on his social interactive skills . If he wants to become a good investigator for the future. Because you need to work with others sometimes. To get a good job done and get a convention of a perpetrator that your after.  
" You need to work on your social skills more Near." I said.  
"Why ? I am good at everything else? Why do I need to work on this? " he asked me.  
" That's a very good question, easy to work with others to get the job done when you're a good detective." I said.  
" Why I can be just as effective working by myself?" He stated.  
I nodded, my head in agreement to that statement. Then took a deep breath and continue my explanation.  
" Yes you would be as effective. But you more vulnerable to attacks from your enemies. That you will make , when arresting criminals of the underworld. Therefore you need allies to help you in tights situations that you may find yourself in. I just want you to be safe for the future and your future career near." I said.  
He seem to accept this explanation. And he replied that he would try, more on his social skills. Even though even the exercise tedious in the extreme.  
Light point of view.  
To see the interaction between L and near was very heartwarming. In my estimation it made my chest feel tight with love, of the scene that I saw.  
I walked over to L and took him into my arms. I kiss the side of his neck and he turned his head and kissed me full on the mouth. Then I let go of him and crouch down to near level. So I could talk to him about his social classes. Which I would be teaching him. Because I was the most experience of all of us to teach this subject.  
I was happy to so, he would have a better chance in life.  
The first thing I did was download a bunch of teaching tools and plans from the internet. And then I determine which one would be the best to teach him about social interaction. Because of his Aspergers Syndrome , that he inherited from his father.  
L knew this about himself and he try to take appropriate action concerning his syndrome.But it was very hard for him.   
Because he was quite old, when he was diagnosed. He was around 15 years old. When he had a label to put on his behavior. Also help him to understand himself a bit more and those around him.  
Syndrome explains a lot of his mysterious behavior. The example of his way of sitting , obsession with sweets, very intelligent but an introvert socially. I thought to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Asking for Help: Chapter 14.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

L's point of view.

Any information on Beyond's whereabouts would be helpful right now, in my opinion. But you know the song; you can't get always what you want. That's one of my favorite songs by the Rolling Stones. I was pulled out of my contemplation of my musical taste by an alarm going off from my computer station that's located in the investigation room of the apartment building, in which we were staying at the moment.

I went to investigate the noise to see if we could pick up any more information on my half-brother's whereabouts. There was a sighting of Beyond, but we had to know for sure if it was him. The witness describes him dressed as an old lady. So I went and I tapped into the necessarily surveillance network of London, known as the close capture system that's run by the police force there, and I managed to get some images of the person in question.

I then compare them to known images of Beyond wearing disguises along with facial recognition software on the part of face that could be seen the camera. After about 20 minutes or so it came back as a hit, as the match of Beyond. So now I had a good firm sitting of his whereabouts. Now I had to try and triangulate his location using geographic mathematics.

I brought out one of my old chalkboards from my school days. It was one of those chalkboard you see on a rolling stand. I also took out some chalk, then I started to crunch the numbers on the chalkboard. Normally I'll be able to do this in my head, but it's when I am upset that I need to write down the mathematical equation, to help me figure out exactly what the answer is in this question and hopefully find the correct answer in time. All of this in the hope that I will foil any plans that Beyond may have going on at the moment.

After about a half an hour of reading the complicated math, I managed to come up with two possible locations where he could be hiding in London. From possibility of hundreds, I sent out the local police force to see if we could apprehend him at one location, and Light, Near, Watari and I at the other, just to make sure that Beyond wouldn't slip thorough our grasp this time and get away.

I was armed with a Browning P 52 semi automatic handgun for my main weapon. My backup weapons were a coat 45 handgun, 22-coat handgun and several knifes along my body, hidden of course. I also had my martial arts training which, would come in handy if usual course.

The others in our small group were also armed similarly. In the recent days I managed to teach them the basics in the middle ground of my martial art that I know. I can do this because I am a tenth degree black belt in my chosen martial art, which makes me a master of said martial art. This makes me an ideal teacher for this sport and defense technique.

I was reviewing this all in my head as we drove to this location in question, which turned out to be old abandoned warehouse for storing food during the Korean War. It has long since been abandoned. I pull out my thermal imaging camera and scan the building the for body heat that could be detected. I detected a heat signature on the third floor of the building and nothing else except for appliances running on the third floor. We also checked the power use of the building.

It turned out that there was massive amount of electronics in use. That's not supposed to occur when the building is 'abandoned.' This leads me to speculate that the percentage of Beyond being in this building rises from 50% to 96%, there could be a 4% possibility that I could be wrong. However, I am going with the odds and deducing that Beyond is, in fact, in this building.

Pulling out my radio that is set to police channels that are blocked from police scanners, I call the local police, tell them my findings, and ask for backup. They respond with an affirmative and tell me that backup will be there in ten minutes. I'm relieved by this news; this means we will not have to into the building alone. However, I put the building under watch and make sure that all exits are covered by eyes and ears, just to make sure that no one leaves building in question.

Beyond's point of view.

I was sitting at my kitchen table eating my dinner when my iPhone went off to alert me. I checked it, and it turned out to be my illegal application for spying on police communication. The device cannot be detected by police scanners.

I read the text on the phone it read the following: police converging on 40156458 South Picadilly Street. Subject armed and dangerous. Subject's name is Beyond Birthday.

I looked out the window of the third story, where I was located, to see if anyone was out there right now. I could not see anything precisely, but I did detect some movement behind some shrubbery. I was very pissed off; I knew then it was my brother L trying to capture me. Before, when I had my fun with him, it was not fair in my estimation.

I quickly took all my controls of my booby-traps that I had set up earlier in the day in case of infiltration of my base of operations. I turned them all on and also activated the dead man switch in my top dresser drawer. I retrieve the explosives and tie them to my body. Then I retrieve the switch for the explosive known as the dead man's switch. Then I retrieve all my weapons, my favorite being my knife.

I went to the fridge and pantry. From there I retrieve all the jam I can get my hands on. Then from the junk drawer in the kitchen, I retrieved bunch of matches. Then I went linden closet and retrieved as many towels as possible. I went to the wine cellar and took out all my whiskey from there. I cut up the towels up into strips. Then I soaked the strips of towels in small cups of whiskey. I then put the whiskey soaked scripts into the jam jars via a hole in the top of the jar.

I placed these jar bombs around the house and attached an electrical match to them, which was activated at my end by a regular match detonation, which I had on my person. So in my estimation, I was ready to rumble. I laughed to myself, and then my laughter got louder. If anyone were to hear me, they would've heard a crazy person laughing their heads off.

L's point of view.

I heard a noise coming from the third floor level of the warehouse, but I could not tell exactly what it was. Just then the police came onto the scenes with their sirens and lights off, just as requested by me. Then we stormed the building in a methodical manner. Not very fast because he knew of Beyond's propensity for laying booby-traps that were lethal for invaders.

One by one we managed to get rid of some of this booby-traps. But then his jam jar explosives went off. They went off all at once, they killed about three quarters of the police force on my team. However, the people that I care about the most were okay. They were well back from the blast in question. Which in theory I was extremely grateful for, since the police force insisted that we take the back of the group.

Then we were at the third level of the warehouse, which means that Beyond had nowhere to go but the roof of the building. We forced open the doors one by one. However some of the doors exploded in those police force faces, killing them instantly. This reduces my numbers to half a dozen police officers by the time we got to Beyond himself.

There he was in the middle of the room that could be called the living area just off the kitchen. The whole apartment was laid out like a lofty apartment. But everything was a color of red and green. It was sickening in its display of those colors.

He was laughing at us for some unknown reason. But it was not unknown for long. For he took off his coat that he was wearing and showed us the explosives wrapped around his body.

It was enough explosives to take entire building office foundation. They explosive in question was military grade plastic explosive mix with nitric oxide and TNT. A very deadly combination. This is the type of explosive as used in busting bunker bombs in Iraq and Afghanistan by the US Army. It is highly regulated by the Army. If Beyond got his hands on this explosive, that means he has a friend in the Army who's willing to become a traitor to the country.

In his left hand he holds a dead man switch. Which means if he lets go of the switch the bomb will go off and in the process most likely killing him and anybody around. My body was solid with fear, not for myself, but those around me who I care about. I sounded the retreat and rebrand for alliance from the building. As fast as humanly possible. However, just as we were just clearing the building the bomb went off.

I managed to cover Light and Near with my body. But Watari was out of my range to grab them and try and save him. When the smoke cleared and the debris settled, Light, Near, and I were okay. But I cannot locate Watari anywhere for about twenty minutes. After that time elapsed he found his body and declared him dead.

I fell on my knees crying and wailing for the only father figure I had in my life. I was very distraught at the scene in front of me. With a mad glint in my eye, I ran into the building. In the vain attempt to locate Beyond and punish him for what he'd done to my family.

After about five minutes I found his mangled corpse in the ruins of building. I ordered a rush DNA test to confirm that it was him. The DNA tests came back with in two hours. It confirmed that the body in question was Beyond Birthday, my half-brother. He was dead! Finally, I thought to myself.

However, I double checked the DNA test to make sure, because I did not want him out there terrorizing the world at large. My team a test that I did came back with the same results.

I was relieved but also grief-stricken, for the only family that's related to my biological father was gone.

Two days later.

Today we hold a funeral for Beyond and Watari. Beyond only gets a basic funeral. However, Watery gets all the trimmings for his send off to the afterlife, as my tribute and as a sign of my love to him.

Unknown point of view.

Deep in the parallel dimension known as a God of death realm. A God of death on his throne watching the events go by. He is deeply amused, by the actions of these two biological sons. He did not think breaking his own rule would be so much fun.

Perhaps it's time I meet them and introduce myself, This God of death thinks to himself. He tackles at the thought of very loudly. His laugh is heard through the whole realm and every God of death hunkers down with fear. For that laugh usually does not signify something good to come to pass.


	15. Chapter 15

Asking for help, chapter 15.

Authors note. The following symbol is for flashback: ###

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Light point of view.

I was reviewing these last couple of days in my mind a and a couple things were bothering me. About the whole situation with Beyond in question. In particular the discussion that happened just before, we ran out of the building like a cat .  
### We just arrived at building and have confirmed that beyond is inside the building in question. You go inside the building and after a couple of explosions. As well as booby traps , killing most and of them and on our team. We finally confront him.

L is facing him straight on. Beyond has a smirk on his face, like he does something we don't. "Why, isn't it my younger brother. The one who used to bully me back at the orphanage." Beyond says.

"Only because you had ridiculous ideas for me at that time." Says L.

I of course at the time was confused by this banter. I have never known L to be mean or hurtful to anyone. So this accusation from beyond, is plainly out of the field in my opinion.

"Used to call me red eyes or monster face. Or psychopathic in the making. Well it looks like your projections about me were correct little brother." He laughs at L as he speaks.

L gets annoyed by this. I can tell by the way this left eyebrow is twitching. It's one of his when we play poker with one another.

"I do not have time for this, beyond. Just tell me why did you do this elaborate charade. What is your end game?" L asked him.

"Well you like to know?" He laughs insanely as he reveals this bomb underneath his jacket he's wearing.

After that it's a blur of movement and trying to run out of the building. Because he is a dead man which me and L knows he's going to set off any minute now.###

After I review my memories of that fateful day. It made me question what I knew about L. Do I know him that well? Or does he have a dark side? Like I do and if so I ever get see it?

Unknown point of view.

I made my way through the portal that connects the earth to the God of death realm. Then I made my way to where L is located on this earth.

Then I fly down, to the building in which they were living at that time. After the incident with beyond they managed to another location. Which was another apartment building that L owned.

Lights point of view.

L was beside me in bed. He was sleeping peacefully. I curled beside him and him possessively, to show my love .  
Then I feel a piece of paper running across my skin and I see the same piece of paper running cross L's skin as well. I looked to my right and I see a God of death.

But I can tell this is no ordinary God of death. For he had a crown on his head and he has the same black hair and white skin, that L, Near and beyond all have.

The only way that I could tell that he was a death God, is that he had a death note on his Hip. But this death note is gold color and it embroidered with jewels it also had a crown on it as well.

The death God was dressed in Gothic style clothing. Clothing his body was not emaciated anyway. Without the wings and the death note he could pass for human if he ever wanted to. I yelled from the shock of seeing him so abruptly in our room. This woke L up as well. He yelped at surprised by his present. But we both calmed down after a bit of him not doing anything.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Lucifer. I am the King of all death God's, devils, evil dragons, evil spirits, evil witches, zombies, necromancers, demons and humans to sell their souls to me." He said with a bowl of his body toward us as a sign of respect.


	16. Chapter 16

Asking for help, chapter 16.

Authors note. The following symbol is for flashback: ###

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lucifer point of view.

I was surprised about their reaction to me. But not so . Sometimes humans can very predictable in their actions, supernatural creatures such as myself.

But I guess it comes with the instinct of self-preservation. When they were evolving in the treetops and the plains of the African wilderness. It's included into their DNA and it's a part of their being.

" How do we know? That you are so who you really ?" L asks me.

I thought this question from him was very intelligent.

"I can show you some my power if you prefer." I said to him.

Hes Physically in color if that was even more possible, you are a more lighter shade of white.

Then light came up on my left hand side." I do not think that would be necessary Lucifer." He stated to me.

I smiled at their banter with me. In my opinion they are very brave or very stupid. I'm looking forward to finding out the which way they are leading.

" I noticed a crown on your head. Are you the king of the god of death as well?"

L ask me.

I smiled at his conclusion and his answer.

" Yes. I am their king as well. I usually put it into my title. But I thought by having myself appear like this, it would be self explanatory." I stared at them.

Both of their mouths dropped open in shock of my declaration of my status. I rolled my eyes , from their actions concerning my statement.

It was time, I thought to shock them even more. "Guess what, I am your father L. I am also the biological father of beyond, who just recently died. From the insanity of having god of death eyes , the moment of his birth." I said.

It looked like those two we're going to fall over from the shock of my information. I laughed there expression and there expense.

It was very funny in my opinion to see their reaction.

After I compose got a hold of myself. From the hilarious Antiques I pulled. It was time for the real reason, I showed up in their presence.

" Ryuk and Roar please come here." I Called out to them.

They came at once to my call.

" Yes my king." They said at once.

" You can go back to the god of death realm now. I will take responsibility for the notes here on earth. That you have dropped. However you are not allowed to drop any more notebooks for a thousand years. This is my punishment to the both of you." I stated to them.

They seemed sad by my statement . But they seem to understand my punishment. For breaking one of my rules. Which state that a death god cannot drop a notebook on the earth more than 3 times in a lifetime. Ryuk had done this 6 times now, in my estimation. So therefore needs to be punished for his actions.

Light point of view.

I was happy that I wouldn't have to deal with , anymore. However, was a little to have to deal with the king himself. His personality and everything sent my skin tingling. But not in a good way. He gave me the heebie jeebies. He was not scary looking but one of the things you're told that go bump in the night. And then I remembered that is October 31st. Today is Halloween and L birthday.

" Happy birthday L. What would you like for your birthday?" I asked him.

Because in all honesty I had no idea what to get him. So I decided just ask him.

" Entire bakery shop." Was his reply to me. I face-palmed myself, by his reply. Of course he would say that .

Lucky for him I actually have the money to do that. Because I had some of my money left over from going to college and not having to pay for it. Because of my scholarship I thought. Because of my good grades in high school.

So I bought him an entire chain of pastry shops. There was at least one Street shop in all our highlights around the world. That L owned and operated. So that way he'll have service for his favorite sweets 24/7. He'll be in heaven I just know it. I'm happy to get this to him I hope he appreciates it.

I give him the for the ownership of the chain of shops. His mouth drops open in shock from my gift. He kisses me French style in appreciation.

Then the of death that the King was speaking to earlier. They left for their realm and goodbye. As I was kissing L and making each other feel good.

L point of view.

I was really happy about my birthday gift from light. It was really thoughtful and heartfelt in my opinion.

But I decided to get a birthday gift for myself. In that I decide take on the issue of global warming. For I want the world to be safe and stable environment for my son near . Also for his children as well and the future of humanity.

Because, I strongly believe from just looking at the scientific data and not the political jargon period of the so-called independent think tanks in Washington. The global warming is a real possible effect of pollution from co2 emissions.

I know that taking on this will be the hardest case I ever worked on in my lifetime. Because , the oil companies are playing from the tobacco industry playbook.

The playbook reads as follows.

1\. Deny any possible links to your product being harmful.

2\. If your product has been shown to be harmful. Shift the blame to somewhere else. Specifically furniture, or in the oil industry sunspots .

3\. Question of science. If the science cannot be questioned. Then question the background of the scientist themselves. Then if skeletons are found in the scientific closets so to speak. Exposed the scientific background to discredit them and keep them from talking.

4\. If the steps are not possible. Then say it's your fault for consuming the product in the first place. We're not the plane for lung cancer, global warming .


	17. Chapter 17

Asking for Help: Chapter 17.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note: This is going to be the last chapter of the story. I am going to give the reader's choice about the ending. In a way, because I see three endings that could occur from the story. So I'm going to write up all three let you the reader choose which one you want to believe that happens in your own head and in your own hearts. Sincerely, may of rose.

Scenario one.

20 years later.

Near's point of view.

My father and Light died together today. They tried and failed to avoid the runaway greenhouse effect that was seen on Venus and happening here on earth, but they did not succeed. Instead, the oil companies and the human race are now deemed to live on a planet that slowly choking itself the death.

Governments over the world are coming together under one rule, with a headquarters located outside of the old headquarters in Ohio. After the flooding of New York and Washington, the capital of the country was moved to Ohio. It was the highest place and further away from the sea as possible, because the ocean on rising and we just don't know how much further is going to go. Florida is gone with parts of Texas as well.

Other parts of the world have gone all underwater; they include the following: Japan and the islands lower then 500 feet. This includes the England islands. They're all underwater, including the mountains of Scotland. Parts of Africa are flooded as well. Egypt is under water. Overall the world landmass has sunk by 50% because of the ocean rising.

Overall it's a great disaster. But just before my father and Light died, they found hope for humanity by finding a nearby similar system with how to livable planet that's similar to our own. It's only 35 light years away. Which means it was take two generations to get there by conventional means. However, just last week we had a breakthrough in propulsion by finally being able to harvest 0.1 energy. 0.1 energy is the energy of the universe that submitted by every star, black hole, galaxy and dark energy out there. It's a source of clean and renewable energy for as long as the universe exists. By using this energy we are able to bend space and time to go faster than the speed of light with out breaking the speed of light barrier that was established by Albert Einstein in the early at 21st century in his theory of general relativity, also known as E equals MC Squared. This form of transportation has been theorized by many fiction writers in science or science fiction, specifically the TV show known as Star Trek and its motor transportation called warp drive. This warp drive is spending space and time to go faster than the speed of light with out breaking the speed of light barrier. For on understanding on how much energy is used to bend a space and time to go faster than the speed of light. Is equal to a star exploding to get the same result in nature.

So now we're sending 30% of our population at a time to the new planet. We've have our home planet, evacuated in another 10 years. By the time I leave this planet with my son and daughter. It will be close to inhabitable from the pollution in the early 21st century and our 22nd century. We are also taking all our living animals with us as well. So it's little bit like no one in the ark. Only ark in this case happens to be a giant spaceship.

Scenario number two.

20 years later.

Light's point of view.

L and I managed to save the earth somewhat by convincing the oil companies to provide a convenient location for alternative fuels to be sold such as electricity and others. We commenced them to sell them at the same place where gas is sold as well. This way, they just had to renovate the gas station to accommodate these new fuel lines and electricity lines.

For example, at full charge of electricity for electricity vehicle. The oils companies can charge five dollars an hour for that charge now. Because 40% of all electricity comes from renewable sources such as wind and solar. This makes electricity a more environmentally friendly fuel than others. This also means that will companies make $3.50 off of the individual who buys electricity from. Because they have to pay the remainder to the company for electricity in question.

This is somewhat of a compromise of sorts but it means that we're halfway there to saving our planet and I know that I'll die happy today, for Lucifer has told us it's our day to die.

Scenario number three.

20 years later.

L point of view.

I managed to save the world and avoid a climate shift of extreme magnification on this planet. I'll die happy today with my love my life, Light.

End of all three scenarios. From here on out the endings going to be the same for all three no matter which one you choose.

The ending scene.

Light and L die from natural causes or old-age. They find themselves after they wake up in a different environment. This environment is barren and looks like a sand desert. The sky is purple with no stars and moon. But yet it's illuminated with a doll lights. This light looks supernatural in origin yet cannot be explained. Four they do not know where it comes from even though they try to figure out where it hails from.

They start to move around and find that their bodies have changed in unexpected and mysterious ways. They go and try and find a nearby town to find out what the hell has happened to them. They find themselves later on in the great Hall that's been shown to have some violence happen to it earlier on in its lifetime. Everything on the wall that's been tapestries etc. has been torn or shredded. There is evidence of fire and mayhem. There is evidence of broken glass and yet has not been picked up.

They make their way deeper into this castle and then they find themselves in a throne room. Left at the door they find a full mirror. They look in the near and they find themselves looking like death God's. They wonder what the hell's going on when they hear a laughter behind them.

They turn around and see Lucifer in all his glory. He explains because they use the death note that now they have to pay for their power. In particularly the rest of eternity they have to be death Gods under the service of him. They look to each other in shock of this revelation. But yet they are happy for it, for they know that they're going to be with each other for all eternity.

But then Lucifer is laughing his head off from this revelation to them. They understand it and asked him why he still laughing. Lucifer is short for their happiness for he thought they were the mad or upset. But he disrupts it off as them being different than most humans who use the death note.

The end.


End file.
